


My Duty To You

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x09 spoilers, Beebo the God of War, F/F, Mistletoe, Response to 3x09, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava is invited back to the Waverider for holiday festivities.





	My Duty To You

Something in Ava's ear beeps. She tells the communicator to play the audio.

"Hi, uh, this is Sara. I didn't get a chance to tell you this, but... merry Christmas. And there's a little thing going on on the Waverider. You're welcome to join. And right now, I need another person. Because I lost Martin and I think I just lost Jax. I know you can't really get many vacation days, and I know what you've risked already, but I'd like to talk to you sometime. Thank you for, you know, yanking me out of the void."

Ava plays it again, frowning at how nervous Sara sounds. She can't figure out any code or hidden meaning in it beyond that Sara's lonely. 

Ava tells her boss that she's going home for the evening, then waits until she's a few miles away from the Bureau's facility. She opens a communications channel with the Waverider. 

Sara welcomes her onboard. 

"You know, usually, when you show up on my ship, you have something to yell at us for, and you aren't wearing such a red pantsuit," Sara jokes. 

Ava looks down at the red jacket she had traded for her normal black one. 

"It's a special occasion. And, besides, it seems very tame compared to those Viking getups," Ava says, still wondering if Sara is the same Sara she knows and... tolerates.

"True. You do look very nice," Sara says. 

Ava lets herself smile. "Thank you," she says. "As do you."

She gestures to Sara to go ahead of her into the room where the Legends are eating. 

"Hotcakes," one of them greets her. Ava frowns. He must have missed the memo about not wanting a husband, or even a hookup, with a guy. Especially a Legend- she'd never have any sort of sexual or romantic relationship with any of the Legends.

The other Legends just keep eating and talking.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Ava asks. 

"Yeah. You're not an enemy. You saved my ass," Sara says. 

"I shouldn't have left you at all," Ava says.

"Mm, I knew you would come back."

"I'm glad I did," Ava says. 

"Have you ever tried food from the future?" Sara asks. Something about her dimples makes Ava blush. 

"Uh, no. I haven't. The Bureau doesn't really approve."

"Hmm. They don't sound like much fun."

Ava can't try to deny it to herself- masquerading as a Viking to capture a ripoff Furby and drag Sara from the clasp of a super villain was a lot more interesting than the average day of paperwork. 

"It was... intense," Ava admits. "I've never had a Viking say he wanted to kill my husband before, that's for sure. I mean, I don't have or want a husband, but still."

Sara grins. Her dimples stand out even more. 

"They wouldn't stand a chance."

"No," Ava agrees. "I could kick their asses, too."

"I know you could. You almost beat me when we got in a match."

"Would you be up for a rematch?" Ava offers. 

"Anytime," Sara promises. 

"Dude, we'll all fight you," Nate says. 

"I might deserve it," Ava admits. "I could have been nicer to you all."

"I knew she would come around!" Gideon says from nowhere. "I also will refrain from calling you a 'bitch' again in the future."

"I appreciate that," Ava says. 

"I was wrong about you too," Ray tells her. 

"Yeah, you're not bad," Amaya agrees.

Ava's device beeps again and she swears when she hears the message.

"I told the boss I was leaving! God damn!"

"Duty calls?" Sara asks. 

"Yeah," Ava says. "My apologies. It was so kind of you to invite me."

"I'll walk you out," Sara says, taking Ava's arm. 

Sara stands by her at the Waverider exit.

"I'm glad you came," Sara whispers to her.

"I'm glad you survived your coma. And your Earth traveling. And your journey into the void," Ava says. 

"Couldn't have done that last one without you," Sara says.

Ava realizes that Sara is looking up above the doorway and follows her gaze to the mistletoe. She lets her eyes drop back down to Sara's dimples and lips. 

Sara looks at her and blinks slowly, as if asking for approval. Ava nods shakily, and Sara kisses her. 

It's a pretty tame mistletoe kiss. Sara isn't rough or pushy like Ava would expect from their fighting match. It's sweet, and gentle, and soft. Sara's eyelashes brush Ava's cheek, and Ava brings her hand around Sara's shoulder. 

They both pull back at once. They're not panting like from the sparring match, just breathing lightly and calmly.

"I will definitely be seeing you," Ava says. 

Ava's pretty sure Sara is smiling as the Waverider blasts away.

**Author's Note:**

> I think AvaLance is gonna be canon! They're certainly setting it up. @ The C.W. please don't disappoint me again. 
> 
> Also, 3x09 was so good.


End file.
